Re:Danganronpa
by a real house
Summary: This is a story of the horrible tragedy Naegi had to go through. A retelling of the first game.
1. Chapter Uno, maize corn and bicht

uhhhhh, naeeggi was looking at pirn on his computer thingie and then HOLY SHIDADDLES A MESSAGES FROM DESPAIR I MEAN HOOES PEAK ACADAMIA!!!!!! of course negi creemed himselved more than malon when she see link, and decide that he shuld gog. but oh fuck a beer with white with black appeers. "nigga you gottta kill some dweebs and thots to get out of tgis sckool." the panda saids. but protaganist was a bicht lasagna n said "butt nigga those arr japs too y know." evertone intro'd each oter, but im not gonna waist time so go surch up dose characters, (chihihihiro is god] anywhomstve, naegi slep and maizeohno decide that nargi was bicht so she dieded on nagi bath. butt fisrrt, she put loen kukata naem but she accidentaally put 1337. next day, baer was creem when said "oh shit mrder, which one of you niggas did it." but its 11 pm for me so good night fuckfuck.


	2. trail mail

oh shit dick tiddies, why is tge room spinn. "upoopoopoo" sexymonoboi lughd evilly. "nigga we gotta find mrder so we can live and weed" sais neggi. "WEED!" sai haggagagkure. "Guys its obviously Naegi, Maizono was killed in his bathroom". "nignag your grammor is perfext, suspicion" exclaim kirirgiei. " you rolled up all ur pubes cuz youre orang hair" she sais again. "nigga who siad donut" Assanina yelled atop of lung. "ugh plebs" togameme sai. neggi was swooned when togamene voice, butt chihihihiri was jelly. "proten jake was the culorit" gruffed sakakarua who todally doesnt have penis. "yall niggas dont whomstve it was the kill man?" monomono man said. "its a dood?" fuckawa siaf. "whatevr it was leon" mono said. Leon was shocked, everyone he knew was retarded, they did not speak proper English, hell they sound like teenagers who dropped out of school, and now he was going to die, all because he thought Naegi did kill her. This was a bad day for Kuwata. Whatevrr he diede when mono killed him wit a meme. lol thanks fir read. also celest was demon but shhh dont tell.


	3. uhm free time

**Pm me if u uhhh want me to delete this story or something. I mean update new chapterr. DISSCLAIMER: IF YOU OWN THIS GAME AND/OR STORY THEN TAKE THIS STOOPID STORY DOWN K THX BYE**

Neggi was terror bout uhh execoun. Assanina was like " yo neagi wanna fuck?" but kirirrieiriri was piss so she sai "he dont want a **_THOT_** so buck off nig." "ajdnixjebebxiodjsusjrbrh" said celestit. maizohono's ghost was suddenly and said "bicht naegi is maine" but the ghost bussers came and succed her. chihihihihihihiro fucked naegi on the spot witg his azz. and then neggi hada harem of **_THOTS_**. budder man said "needless violence". **"UNACCEPTABLEEEEEEEE!"** screeched ishismounro. there a taka joke happy. oops i gotta go bye.

jk lol. hagameme was like "yo lets like have an orgy, but like, without naegi" monomono said "nigga we gotta jeep that harwm yog". mono waz a voyman. neggi was being protag and said "guyz ur all my frends". but all tge grillz ([{including chibito and togepi}]) were creaming more than saria when she looks at her naked pics of lonk. neghi was having a bad time undersans. k bye

also pm me plz i need atention


	4. Actual Authors Note

**Hello everybody, today i'm actually making a real note. Suprise! But in all seriousness, this fanfic is not consisstent as you can tell, and thats because im working on a project that is not shitty and I need editors to help me with. Anywho, this fic should also just die in a fire but it's the only thing that gives me attention. _PLEASE PM ME I CRAVE ATTENTION._ Also is it weird that most people use bold font for their authors note for nearly every single creation they make? Updoot in a few days k bye.**


	5. meme time

**_What up losers its me, pewdiepie here, i'm back to give you guys more terrible things. Alright I'll shutup now._** nargi wes using leg to move arond in the noo arena. "Whoaly Shit this plaec huge, like my peepee." sais negg. "DID SUMOUNE SAY WEED?!!!" exscreamed hagagakure. "yo neegggi, wanna see me **_UNDRESS?_** loodly said Yaoi Assahina. " ** _THOT_** " sai kirijingjing.

"stfu im fapping" yell monoboy. "smh nignags dont know how be quiwet"

 ** _SOMEWHERE'DS'TVE_** cornhairman was working out like a boss in the bathroom cuz y da fook not. then all of uh suddddden.

wait for it

wait for it

wait for it

 ** _WAIT FOR IT_**

 ** _WAIT THE FUKC UP_**

 ** _BE PATIENCE_**

 ** _JEEZ CALM DOWN_**

 ** _IM GOING TO_**

chihihijihijro was dead cuz corn killed chirio wit a Xtreme Wieght.

toon in next time on, cuphead.


End file.
